Recent advances in plant genetic engineering have opened new doors to engineer plants to have improved characteristics or traits, such as plant disease resistance, insect resistance, herbicidal resistance, yield improvement, improvement of the nutritional quality of the edible portions of the plant, and enhanced stability or shelf-life of the ultimate consumer product obtained from the plants. Thus, a desired gene (or genes) with the molecular function to impart different or improved characteristics or qualities can be incorporated properly into the plant's genome. The newly integrated gene (or genes) coding sequence can then be expressed in the plant cell to exhibit the desired new trait or characteristic. It is important that appropriate regulatory signals be present in proper configurations in order to obtain the expression of the newly inserted gene coding sequence in the plant cell. These regulatory signals typically include a promoter region, a 5′ non-translated leader sequence and a 3′ transcription termination/polyadenylation sequence.
A promoter is a non-coding genomic DNA sequence, usually upstream (5′) to the relevant coding sequence, to which RNA polymerase binds before initiating transcription. This binding aligns the RNA polymerase so that transcription will initiate at a specific transcription initiation site. The nucleotide sequence of the promoter determines the nature of the RNA polymerase binding and other related protein factors that attach to the RNA polymerase and/or promoter, and the rate of RNA synthesis.
It has been shown that certain promoters are able to direct RNA synthesis at a higher rate than others. These are called “strong promoters”. Certain other promoters have been shown to direct RNA synthesis at higher levels only in particular types of cells or tissues and are often referred to as “tissue specific promoters”, or “tissue-preferred promoters”, if the promoters direct RNA synthesis preferentially in certain tissues (RNA synthesis may occur in other tissues at reduced levels). Since patterns of expression of a nucleotides of interest introduced into a plant are controlled using promoters, there is an ongoing interest in the isolation of novel promoters that are capable of controlling the expression of nucleotides of interest at certain levels in specific tissue types or at specific plant developmental stages.
Certain promoters are able to direct RNA synthesis at relatively similar levels across all tissues of a plant. These are called “constitutive promoters” or “tissue-independent” promoters. Constitutive promoters can be divided into strong, moderate and weak according to their effectiveness to direct RNA synthesis. Since it is necessary in many cases to simultaneously express a polynucleotide of interest such as but not limited to a chimeric gene (or genes) in different tissues of a plant to get the desired functions of the gene (or genes), constitutive promoters are especially useful in this consideration. Though many constitutive promoters have been discovered from plants and plant viruses and characterized, there is still an ongoing interest in the isolation of more novel constitutive promoters which are capable of controlling the expression of a chimeric gene or (genes) at different levels and the expression of multiple genes in the same transgenic plant for gene stacking.